The Next Journey
by zeroline
Summary: After a few years, an adventurer finally started in searching for the Elric Brothers to accomplish his very last top mission. Contains OC. Set after the ending.
1. Inception

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry for my bad English, I just started writing the story of Fullmetal Alchemist and this is my first creation, so I apologize for anything bad.  
>I'm just one of the many fans of Fullmetal Alchemist. When I first saw this manga, I'm impressed with the story. Then I decided to make the continuation of the story with my creation.<strong>

**Note: This story focuses on the main character Edward Elric and my OC (Arthur Elric)**

**Alphonse Elric as the supporting character.**

* * *

><p>Been a year since Edward Elric wandered, leaving Amestris and heading north to learn new things in his life. Similarly, Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of Ed, went to Xing to study Alchehastry at May Chang's place.<p>

As Ed arrived at Drachma, he quickly searched for place to stay. Since it was late night, the blonde decided to settle temporarily in the "like inn place" not far from the station.

"Excuse me."

No answer from the residence.

"Excuse me, is there anybody inside?"

Curious about the place, the man tried the door, finding it unlocked. He then went inside and checked the whole room. Luckily, it had a bed, toiletries and other home appliances. But he found no sign of the owner of the house. As he realized that the place was empty, he decided to stay there.

On the other hand, Al with his two friends, Zanpano and Jelso had just arrived in Xing and went to May's place to stay.

"You guys… " May mumbled.

"Hey May, long time no see " Al greeted the short girl.

"Huaaah. . . glad to see you again."

"Hahaha. . . same with me."

"Hey May, can we get some food? We have traveled far and we're pretty damn hungry! "Zanpano requested bluntly.

"You're just embarrassing!" Jelso exclaimed, feeling annoyed at his friend.

"Nonsense, aren't you starving, too?" The frog Chimera asked.

"Hey, calm down you two! Just come in and enjoy the dishes I prepared." May neutralized the conflict.

"HAH! That's what I'm talking about! " The Chimeras shouted happily.

"We're sorry for the trouble, May" Al muttered.

"What are you talking about? As the householder, I should be able to please the guests, right? "

"If you say so."

And finally, they took their first step on the princess' household. They were amazed by the shiny and astonishing interior of the house. Sparkling clean plates and other utensils were placed neatly as they arrived. The meal was mouth-watering, it multiplied their hungers by a massive amount.

"Whoa, amazing!" The party exclaimed.

"All of these are from my ancestors, we've been using it for a long time." May explained the origins of the expensive-looking utensils.

"We have no idea you were this rich!" Al stated, still looking amazed.

"Really?"

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's dig in!" Zanpano and Jelso grinned blissfully as they walked towards the table.

Meanwhile, at the old, worn-down house, Ed explored the house in a tired state.

"What kind of place is this? It's so damn hard to find some food in a hungry state like this!"

He spotted a basket near the fridge. Taking a closer look, he eventually found a substantial meal.

"Alright, food!"

With a full stomach, he went to the room and rested his tired mind and body.

A few minutes passed since Ed went to his sleep. The sound of a door swinging open was heard. Standing in the rectangular doorframe was a man in his mid 20s, dressed in a beige long coat, a black shirt underneath it, and a pair of black pants along with combat boots. His silver, spiky hair waved slightly as the wind blew from outside. Broad shoulders, and a well-built body showed his experience in his times of adventure. His eyes were gray, reflecting the dim lights of the house with the sharp look that never left his face. A gigantic sword rested on his back, it was his trusty companion that frequently saved his life.

Ed didn't notice the intruder due to his extremely physical demanding travel he had.

The man with the sword went to his room. He was surprised as he saw a man sleeping on his bed. Taking a closer look, he realized that the person was Ed. Placing his sword on the table, he turned his back to the door.

"Hmph." He smirked.

Without a word muttered, the man left the room, not wanting to disturb the visitor of his house.


	2. Unexpected

In the morning, Ed opened his eyes, yawning as he greeted the morning sun. Getting off the bed, he heard a series of sounds coming from the backyard.

It seemed like metals, constantly pounding each other. Curious, he walked out of his room. Passing through doors and hallways, the place was rather huge, it could hold a quite large amount of people. After a few seconds of walking, he found a door leading to his destination.

The sounds of clashing metals were amplified as he opened the door. There was a man, working on what seemed to be various tools made of iron. He sat on a stool with a bandanna on his head, his back facing Ed.

"Who are you?" Ed asked, a bit curious.

The man remained silent, continuing his work.

"Answer me, what are you doing here!" Ed exclaimed with a threatening tone.

The silver haired man ceased what he was doing, turning his back.

"I'm just the owner of the house."

"You're what?"

"I will not repeat myself."

Ed shifted his eyes uncomfortably as he realized he had been trespassing, and apologized to the man.

"Oh, sorry for invading your property. Well then, I'll pay for the food I ate, then I'll skedaddle."

"Wait." The blacksmith ceased the boy's actions.

"Hm?"

"Edward Elric, is that your name?"

"Huh? How did you- we haven't even met!"

"_Just as I thought…" _The silver haired man said inwardly.

"You do realize that you're quite famous don't you?" The man asked.

"Never thought my name would reach Drachma."

"Like it or not, that's the fact." Continuing his work, the silver haired man stated, "Alright, you're not going to leave this place."

"Excuse me? You can't go on deciding things on your own!" Ed fumed, pointing an angry index finger towards the older man.

"As long as you haven't pay, I don't see the problem." The man replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'll pay now!"

"No need, don't worry about the food."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"Just do as I say."

"Is there a good reason for that? I have my own purpose in going all the way here, you know!"

"Oh, you're not from here? What is it that you seek in this place?"

"Won't tell you, weird man!"

"Lemme guess, you're from Amestris, am I not right?"

"…you're officially the weirdest man I've ever met."

"Heh, pleased to meet you, Ed."

The sun started to rise, glaring at the two with its bright rays. Ed started to freak out with the questions the man tossed at him. It was then Ed had enough, and decided to be alone for a while.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I need to think of."

"Okay."

Reaching the old, worn-out room, Ed lied down on the bed.

"I just arrived, and yet I'm greeted with another weird occurrence. What is it with this country?"

"_Hmm, how the hell did I end up with this weird man? Who is he? How did he know of my identity? Is he a psychic? No, wait, I have to think positive. Ms. Olivier's acquaintance? Hmm… maybe I'll find out later. After all, looks like he's been here for a while."_ Ed thought to himself.

"Alright, I've decided!"

The blonde went to the backyard with haste. As he was outside, he met no one, just a few smithery tools placed here and there.

Just before he could utter a single word, a scent of spices went straight through his nostrils. Going back inside, he heard a few sizzling noise coming from the kitchen. Curious, he approached source of the sound which was not far from where he stood.

Before he reached the kitchen, he saw an old, simple, dining table with plates placed neatly. Just before he could investigate further, he saw the man coming out of the kitchen with haste.

"Hot meal coming through!" The man announced, running towards the table with a frying pan in his hands.

"Whoa… watch your step!" Ed said, a bit taken aback.

"No worries."

The silver haired man placed the meal on the table successfully.

"You can cook, too?" the blonde asked.

"Living alone could make you be able to do things by yourself, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Heh, c'mon, let's eat."

Without further ado, Ed started to eat with the man.

"Y'know what? We've talked a lot, and yet I still don't know your name." the younger man sparked a conversation as he ate.

"Right, sorry. The name's Arthur, Arthur Elric." The silver haired man muttered.

"Arthur who?" The blonde stopped eating for a while, staring at his companion for the night in disbelief.

"Huh? Oh, wait. Yeah, as you can see, I also have the Elric blood in me."

"What? How- just who are you?" Ed interrogated.

"Settle down and finish your meal. You're starving, right?"

"Just explain to me, who the hell are you, really!" Ed exclaimed, slamming the table with his fist.

"Relax, I know how you feel. But an empty stomach won't do much good." Arthur said calmly.

"…" Ed remained silent.

"We'll talk about this later tonight, I have something to tell you."

"Why not after we finish eating?"

"I have to finish my work before the sun sets. My costumer wanted the stuff to be done first thing in the morning."

"Alright…" The son of Trisha muttered weakly.

Waiting for nightfall, Ed helped his just found sibling with his work. His heart was filled with curiosity and worry as he kept thinking of the mysterious man he just met.


End file.
